Anu X Cory Support
Characters Cory Fias © HarrPWNSall Anu Rai © Heartofpinksol Support 'Support Level C' Anu: *skipping* Lalala! Cory: *walking around looking for an inn to eat it* Uuuuuhh im so hungrey Anu: *sees Cory* You look sad! Cory: *looks at the girl* i feel sick Anu: Aw, that’s too bad! Cory: I... ne.....need.....f...fo..FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!! Anu: Go buy some! Cory: But i dont know where anything is in this town Anu: Why didn’t you say that before? Come on, let me show you! Cory: Thanks lunch is on me when we get there Anu: No, lunch is on me. You look poor, no offense. Now vamonas! Cory: Ok as long as i get food Anu: Fatty. *sticks her tongue out* Kidding! I’m Anu! Cory:*sticks tounge right back* Im Cory Anu: That’s easily! I’ll surely remember that! Cory: your name is easy to its like ninja clan Anbu. Anu: Anbu? That’s an ugly name…Carey! I like the name Anu better! Cory: Carey? Thats worse than Anbu? Anu: No Anbu is a ugly name. And, your name is Carey, right?! Cory: No, do i look like a girl? Its Cory Anu: Carey is a boy’s name! Cory: Is not! Anu: Yes it is! Cory: Nuh uh its totally a girls name Anu: Says the one who I’m paying for! Cory: Just call me CORY Anu: Yeah. Yeah. Cory: So are we close to this place? Anu: *shrugs* I don’t know! Cory: WHAT!!! I'm gonna die if i dont get food soon! Anu: Come on! *grabs his arm* Cory: Whaaah Anu: You are slow! End of Support C 'Support Level B' Cory: *burps loudly* Ahh that was gooooood Anu: Told you! Cory: Yeah you were Anu: Of course! So what are you going to do next? Cory: *shrugs*I dont know Anu: That’s boring! I have fun things planned…or I think. Cory: You think? Anu: Yes, I do think. I have a brain, ya know! Cory: Well you either have plans or dont have plans whats there to think about? Anu: I don’t know… I don’t remember if I have anything planned! Cory:Oh well i know i dont have anything planned Anu: I didn’t ask you. Why are you answering for me? Oh are you? Oh wait! Psh I can go make plans! Cory: Im lost Anu: I can help! I know this place from head to toe! Where is the place you need to find? Cory: No im lost because i dont understand what you said Anu: I just said I’d help you…duh! Cory: *facepalm* Nevermind Anu: Did you know if your palm is bigger than your face…you have cancer? Cory: I... Wha... *sighs* how do you even know that Anu: I heard about it! Cory: Whatever, do you even remember what we were talking about ive forgot Anu: No….but my name is Anu! Hehe! Cory: *stares* I swear we've had this conversation before Anu: I know, but just reminding you! Cory: how could i forget something i learned a half hour ago? Anu: *sticks out her tongue* You’re rude. Cory: *sticks tounge out right back* Man this must be like what haveing a sister is like Anu: What do you mean? Cory: You act just like my friends sister Anu: Having sisters is the best! I have two other sisters! Cory: I have none and your close enough, i can imagine 2 real sisters Anu: If you are asking me to be your sister…then sure! Cory: Wait, what? Anu: You asked me to be your sister? Cory: I did? Anu: I don’t know. Cory: *shrugs* I guess Anu: This is happening a lot isn’t it? Cory: Yeah it is Anu: Well this is awkward! Cory: yeah Anu: Well I got to go…do something…not awkward…bye! *awkwardly walks away* Cory: Uhhh, later? End of Support B 'Support Level A' Anu: *running down the streets, and yelling* I’LL GET YOU! Cory: Whoa whats going on? Anu: Some idiot stole my purse! Cory: I'll stop him! *raises hands and a wall of sand erupts in front of the theif* Anu: *Stares in amazement* Whoa…. Cory: *tackles the thief* Sorry this purse just clashes with your outfit to much i think i'll take it *walks back to Anu* Here this is yours Anu: Cory! Thank you! *hugs him, opens the EMPTY purse* Cory: *notices the empty purse* He emptied it! *looks for the thief* Hes gone! Anu: What? He didn’t empty it…it empty the whole time. Cory: Whaaa??? Anu: Why are you saying what? It was empty the whole time, of course. Cory: then why do you have a purse? Anu: To look pretty! Cory: *stares* You've got to be kidding me Anu: You wouldn’t understand! Cory: *Sighs* No, no i dont Anu: Cause I’m a girl…and you’re a guy of course! Cory: i just dont get you Anu: Is that an insult or compliment? Cory: neither Anu: Let’s pretend it’s a compliment to make me happy! Cory: Sure. So you wanna hang out today? Anu: Sure…what do you wanna do? Cory: I dunno, you got got any ideas? Anu: Clothes shopping! Now come on! *grabs his arm* Nara: *sighs* i think i just became a mule Anu: You are a mule laguz? Cory: What? no nevermind Anu: Well come on! *starts to drag* End of Support A Anu, the Hyper One and Cory, the Confused One Anu and Cory became very close friends for the rest of their lives. Anu is still exciteable and energetic. Cory still doesn't understand her.